My hero
by Links1467
Summary: NC 17 Kara/Lucy fic. Parasite sets Lucy up to die, and when Kara saves her she's very thankful.
A/N

Prompt fic. Sorry if its inaccurate.

...

Everytime she closes her eyes she sees them. The live broadcasts is on every network, including her own. Lois and Lucy Lane, each being slowly drained of their life. Kara shudders at the image and pushes herself to fly faster. Parasite used his knowledge of Superman's alter ego to go after those closest to him, his family.

He positioned him self at one end of Metropolis, sucking the life out of the woman Clark loves. And at the other end of the city, her baby sister faces the same fate at the powers of his prism. Knowing Superman would have to go after him, he'd be able to blame the death of Lucy Lane on Superman's love of Lois.

What he didn't count on was the younger Zel-Lors love. It lit a fire in her. As soon as she saw her writhing form on Cats screen she felt it inside her, forcing her to bolt from the building to where Lucys location was speculated. Her eyes raked the slums of Metropolis, ears trained for any sound of her.

It didn't take long to hear the screams. She burst through the warehouse doors. No ones even there to stop her. He really expected no one to save her. She snatched up the prism and crushed it in her hand. Lucy had stopped screaming just before she came in, and is now lying limp a few feet away.

"Lucy!" She calls, kneeling down and cradling her head. No response. She ignores the tears streaming down her cheeks and gathers Lucy in her arms. She hovers out the gaping hole that used to be a door, idly floating down the dark streets. She can hear Lucy's heartbeat, faint even to her.

She happens upon a park, and sits on one of the bench's. After a while, what seemed like forever, Lucy starts to stir in her arms. She sets her down next to her but keeps her arm around her. "Miss Lane?" She hastily wipes her still forming tears away with the back of her hand. "Are you okay?"

Lucy takes a few moments to answer audibly. "W-w-what ha-happened?" She asks, but before Kara can speak she gasps. "He...he was going to kill me." She says will revelation. "I was going to die...and you saved me." She says, finally opening her eyes. She looks at Kara with disbelief, which quickly turns to adoration.

"You saved me..." She whispers again, before she's leaning closer. Lucy kisses her slowly and cautiously, like she's not sure if she should be. When she pulls back her face is either confused or determined. Kara figures it for the latter because she kisses her again, and keeps kissing her, soft and slow.

The fact that shes okay, that shes really going to be _okay_ , finally sinks in, and Kara leans over her, kissing her more firmly. Lucy lightly trails her fingers up the side of Karas thighs just under her skirt, and it spurs her on.

Kara leans all the way over so there both lying down and takes her face in her hands, slipping her toungue passed her lips and tracing the room of her mouth. Lucy sighs and picks up the pace, kissing her more ardently, hands coming to grip the back of the firm flesh she was just tickling. The kiss keeps getting heavier and Lucy bends her knees so Kara falls between them and is against her more securely.

Kara lips slide off her own and down her neck. She stars sucking on different spots while Lucy squirms restlessly beneath her. She likes the friction Kara's hips provide and slides her hands farther under Kara's skirt and pull them against her again and again, never close enough. Now that her mouth is free Kara can hear all the happy noises she's making, and it encourages her to jut her hips and help.

Lucy's squeezing her between her legs and finally takes her hand and puts it between them. Kara immediately starts rubbing her core through her jeans. Lucy moans softly and moves the hand inside of them. Kara feels how damp her panties are and starts rubbing her through them quickly.

Lucy lets out a longing sigh and pulls her down on top of her again so she can feel Kara's arm moving between them, her own weights no problem for the girl of steel.

Eventually Kara leans up again to watch her while she enters her. Her fingers are surrounded by soft, wet heat and Lucy's face is as greatful as the people Kara saves. She's careful inside her, using calm, measured strokes. She watches Lucy's face for too long she gets lost in the moment. She starts moving at incredible, dangerous speeds. Lucys pants start to match her pace and she realizes what shes doing. She slows down. Lucys jerking hips almost still, before shes moving with Kara hands again.

She comes, and after Kara kisses her temple, down by her eye, and her cheek. Listening to her heartbeat regulate. Its strong now, and she's so happy she might cry again.

Soon she'll have to pick her up, carry her home, and look Jimmy in the eye while he thanks her for saving the love of his life. But for now, all there is, is Lucy. Alive and well, beautiful and soft. Breathing calmly beneath her.


End file.
